


The Dance

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty stories, Frottage, Iggy slowly tortures Gladio, M/M, Oral Sex, implied IgNyx in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Normally tonight would be movie night for the four of them, but thanks to an intense rainstorm it seems like it's just Gladio and Ignis this evening. What could possibly happen?





	The Dance

*Technically this fills a few prompts, but I’ll put it under ‘Brotherhood Era’.

** The little swoops ~ indicate a shift in perspective from Gladio to Ignis and back again.

***Extra special thanks to Hanatsuki98 and Goldslactuar for doing art for this piece.

 

 

Gladio really should have brought his raincoat, or at the very least his umbrella, but he’d already been running late and Jared wasn’t home to drive him if he missed the train. So, when the heavens opened up mid-way from the train station to Ignis’ apartment Gladio got absolutely soaked.

Ducking under the front awning of the complex, the doorman gave Gladio an odd look before realizing who he was. “Oh, Lord Amicitia, I barely recognized you. Have you let your hair grow out?”

Blowing in his hands to warm them, Gladio scoffed. “Lord Amicitia is my father, Jim, I keep telling you that.”

The doorman nodded. “Very well Lord A…Gladiolus. Is Mr. Scientia expecting you this evening?”

Gladio nodded and shook off what water he could from his jacket. “Yeah, me and the two brats. Have they arrived yet?”

“His Highness and Mr. Argentum have yet to arrive, but I’ll let them straight up when they do.” He held the door open for Gladio, who walked in with a thanks.

Sincerely hoping Ignis had an extra shirt that would fit him he pushed the button to the elevator, and stepped in when it arrived. The pitter pat of the water sloughing off his jacket onto the floor around his feet was the only white noise as the elevator ascended.

Despite the wetness and cold, Gladio had another layer of discomfort nagging away at him. He wasn’t sure where it had originated, but the tiny embers had certainly been stoked a few weeks ago when Ignis finally bested him in the gym during one of their sparring matches. They’d been doing their usual routine of alternating offense and defense. Gladio had his great sword as Ignis traded out his usual polearm for daggers. They’d just recently switched to using real weapons instead of their standard wood or dulled metal ones. Knowing the blades in their hands could cause real injury made the both of them hold back slightly, for fear of causing serious injury to the other.

After about an hour of dancing around each other Gladio said something, he forgot what, to goad Ignis into attacking at close range so Gladio might be able to sweep his leg or counter a stab. However, it was Ignis that surprised him instead.

He’d smirked devilishly, flipped his blade into the air, and with all the grace and lethality of a viper, kicked it directly at Gladio.

He was so caught off guard that he didn’t even have a chance to dodge the blow. Thankfully Ignis was always excellent with accuracy and the blade lodge itself six inches into the padded wall behind Gladio instead of his heart, but not before tearing the side of his tank top open and pinning him to the wall.

Padding barefoot up to him from the other side of the matt, glistening with sweat and panting from the effort of their match, Ignis leaned in close to his ear, whispered ‘checkmate’ and withdrew his dagger from the wall. His breath against the side of Gladio’s pulse combined with the adrenaline pumping through his system lodged the memory firmly into the more primitive part of the shields brain.

That night Gladio had lain in bed, staring at the ceiling for several long confusing hours before relenting and sliding his fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers. Thinking of the intensity in Ignis’ eyes, the flush of his skin, even the smell of him so close brought Gladio to completion in record time.

He’d flopped back onto his pillow after that, questioning everything about his sexuality and more importantly, how he was going to look Ignis in the eye again without thinking about him differently.

In short, he hadn’t.

Since then, every time he’d seen Ignis in passing in the Citadel hallways, in meetings, or when he dropped Noctis off for training he couldn’t keep himself from looking at him in a new light. He started noticing things he’d never seen before, despite knowing the other man for the better part of his life. For example, he never noticed the small freckles on Ignis’ right cheek or how he would idly run his thumb along his lower lip when he was deep in thought. How green his eyes were or how nice his ass looked in those perfectly tailored slacks of his.

The thing was, he kept getting faint inklings that the feeling was mutual. After that sparring match Ignis seemed to have been emboldened by the win. He’d returned a few of Gladio’s snarky insults with sass that would make even Clarus blush. Redoubling his unarmed efforts in the gym he’d managed to get a few hard blows to the body when Gladio was distracted, followed shortly by rubbing some coeurl balm on bruised ribs when the match was over.

Gladio could still feel those fingers on him when he’d rubbed one out that night too.

He had it bad. Really bad.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator let out a faint chime and doors opened to Ignis’ floor. Gladio took a deep breath and strode forward.

~

Thunder boomed and rain thrashed against his window as Ignis finished writing his thank you letter. Sealing the envelope and writing the address on the outside he set it aside, reminding himself that he needed to buy more stamps.

Thankfully it was Friday night which meant a few things. He only had minimal things to attend to tomorrow and not until the afternoon, which meant he could actually enjoy his late evening rather than tooling over forms and meeting minutes. Friday night was one of his favorite times of the week.

It was also movie night.

The idea was Prompto’s, actually. Every other Friday night they would get together at one of their respective apartments and rent a movie, eat junk food, and generally let their hair down. This time it was Ignis’ turn to host. He’d fully stocked up on some high-quality popcorn and mixed nuts along with soda for the younger members of their crew. For Ignis, and Gladio if he wanted, he’d set aside an unexpected parcel he’d just received in the mail. Hence the reason for the thank you letter.

He heard the familiar heavy footfalls before the knock on the door. He didn’t even have to check the peep hole to know who it was. “Gladio, glad you could make it in this weath- Astrals, you’re _soaked_.”

Water was still dripping off his hair as he entered, graciously staying on the welcome mat as not to spread it. “Yeah, sorry. Got caught in the deluge on the way here. Got a towel I could use?”

“Of course. Just a moment.” He went down the hallway to retrieve it. “Why didn’t you drive?”

“Thought I might have a cocktail or two to unwind from the week. Didn’t want to risk a DWI. Do you have anything that might fit me? I’m soaked through.”

“I might.”

A moment later he returned with a towel, some sleep pants that were a bit too big on him, and… “Is this my tank top?”

Ignis smiled, hiding the mildly guilty feeling of why he’d kept it in the first place. “It is. I felt bad about slicing it. I know you wore it often. Hopefully the stitching isn’t too noticeable.”

He neglected to mention how he might have fished it out of the trash bin in the locker room when he’d noticed it on his way out. His motivations were innocent enough at first, having every intention to mend and wash the garment before returning it to Gladio. It did seem to be one of his favorite gym shirts after all.

But later that same evening, after mulling over the look Gladio had given him when he’d bested him, how his breath hitched in his throat when he whispered ‘checkmate’ to him, and how delicious he smelled… It didn’t take long before Ignis was shamefully fishing the shirt out of his wash bin. He did eventually wash it, but not before using it for *ehem* added sensory stimulation during some of the more sleepless moments of the evening.

Gladio threw the clothes over his forearm and towel dried his hair in the foyer so he didn’t drip any further into the apartment as he slid his soaked boots off. His socks were wet too. “Shit, I should have just swam here.”

“If you want to change I can throw your clothes in the dryer. Though I hope leaning your boots against the heater will be enough to make them wearable. I don’t believe I have any shoes you would fit in.”

Gladio shook his head. “I’ll manage. Just a sec.” He made his way down the short hallway and ducked into the bathroom to change. “Where are the kids at?”

Ignis scoffed at the nickname for the prince and his friend. “They should be here shortly,” he said down the hall. “Though I hope they’re dryer than you. I only have so many towels.” As if on cue, Ignis’ phone chimed from the breakfast bar. He picked it up and read the message from Noct. He sighed and typed a quick reply before putting his phone down. “Actually, it looks like there’s a flash flood warning near his apartment. He and Prompto are going to stay in tonight. They send their apologies.”

Gladio emerged from the bathroom with his wet clothes under one arm. His tank top showing off the outline of the newly started body art nicely. Ignis’ well-loved, dark purple sleep pants just barely making it up Gladio’s hips. Ignis stifled a chuckle when he realized they practically came half way up the larger man’s shins. Ignis was tall, but Gladio had beat him with his post-puberty growth spurt. “Seriously?”

Ignis nodded. “Seriously. Though I suppose this means we won’t have to sit through another lude comedy.”

The larger man smirked. “That last one wasn’t too bad if you go into it with zero expectations.”

“Gladio, a young man had sex with a pie.”

“And he got caught. Hilarity and second-hand embarrassment ensued.”

Rolling his eyes at the comment Ignis noticed that Gladio was still shivering, though he was trying to hide it. Instead of wounding his ego he decided to offer him a beverage instead. “Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, soda, or something stronger?”

“Whatever warms me up faster.”

Reaching into the cabinet over the stove Ignis produced a dark amber bottle and two glasses. He wouldn’t have broken it out with Prompto and Noctis around because it would rude to withhold it from them. But with just the two of them there were no reasons not to.

Not bothering with ice, he poured a few fingers worth into the tumblers and slid one toward the shield. “Cheers.”

Gladio held his glass up. “Cheers.” They clinked their glasses and took a sip. Ignis knew what to expect, but Gladio’s eyes lit up when the liquid met his tongue. “Wow, Iggy this is really good. What is it?”

“Saint Ivalice.”

The larger man took a second sip relishing it as it went down. “Damn that’s good. Where’d you get it? I haven’t seen that stuff in forever.”

“My cousin sent me a bottle.”

Gladio paused mid-sip. “You have a cousin? I didn’t even know your uncle had a kid.”

“He…doesn’t like to talk about him.”

“Why?”

“Well, he doesn’t exactly move within proper social circles.”

Gladio chuckled. “Oh, it can’t be that bad. It’s not like he’s a criminal or something.” Ignis kept his lips tight and Gladio raised an eyebrow. “He’s not… is he?”

A long pause. “He might be, but not many in the Citadel know about our relation. He doesn’t go by his birth name much.”

“What does he go by?”

“Balthier.”

Gladio lit up. “The pirate? No shit?” He took an unexpected step toward Ignis. Reaching his hand up Gladio brushed his fingers through Ignis’ bangs, holding them up and back. “Yeah…actually I can see the resemblance. Minus the glasses of course. You almost look identical to the wanted posters.”

Ignis batted Gladio’s hand away and fixed his hair, hoping his flushed cheeks would be taken as an effect of the alcohol. “I’d rather not be mistaken for a criminal, thank you. Even if he is family.”

Shrugging, Gladio held out the empty glass. “Could I have one more before we start the movie?”

Ignis gave him another short pour, topping off his own as he did. “What film did you bring?”

“Oh, I think you’ll like it. Came out last Valentine’s Day. It’s about a man who is diagnosed with cancer and does whatever he has to do in order to survive for the one he loves.”

Ignis blinked. “Did you seriously bring a romance?”

“No. No, I did not. Trust me.”

~

About ten minutes and a ridiculous car chase later, Ignis wasn’t sure if he was more amused or annoyed. “Gladio…”

“M’hm?”

“Your main character just turned that man into a kebab.”

“Yes, he did.”

“And that other man got decapitated by a motorcycle chain.”

Gladio just nodded. “Yes, but at least no deserts’ve been sexually assaulted.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and ate a few pieces of parmesan coated popcorn as the movie went on. The plot bounced back and forth time-wise a bit before the inevitable love interest appeared. It wasn’t long before the two of them were hitting it off effortlessly.

Gladio chuckled. “Well that’s a relief.”

“Oh? How so?”

He shifted in his seat and took another sip of his drink. “I can’t stand it when two characters clearly like each other, but they dance around one another for ages just to enhance tension. Then inevitably there’s some sort of drama that drives them apart just when things are looking up and then there’s always a big sprint to the airport or a confession and kissing in the rain where everything works out nice. I don’t know. Just seems really played out and cliché.”

A small smile tugged at Ignis’ lips. Was Gladio talking about the movie or something more first hand? He couldn’t be sure, so he might as well play ignorant. “I’m not so sure. I rather enjoy the dance.”

Gladio turned toward him and smirked. “Do you? Funny, I didn’t peg you for the hopeless romantic.”

“Is that so? What _did_ you peg me as?”

A loud crack of thunder shook the very structure of the building, causing Ignis to nearly drop the popcorn. The lights flickered an instant before the entire apartment was plunged into darkness. The two of them just sat there in silence for a moment, waiting for the lights to come back on. When they didn’t Ignis flipped through his phone and turned on his flashlight.

“Don’t suppose you have a fuse box,” said Gladio.

Ignis walked over to the large window and looked outside. Most of his block was shrouded in darkness, though thankfully the lights a few streets over appeared to still be on. “I don’t think it would do us much good. Lightning probably surged part of the grid. Hopefully they’ll have it back on before long.”

Gladio had still yet to get up from the couch since the lights went out. “Well, you might as well kill your flashlight unless you have an extra battery lying around.”

“Good thinking.” Ignis flicked it off. “I have candles. Just a moment.” Exiting down the hallway for a moment, Gladio could hear him rummaging around before returning with a few small votives, which he placed here and there around the room. Gladio was already searching for a lighter when Ignis held up a hand. “I’ve been working on something for a while and this is the opportune moment to try it. Care to humor me?”

Gladio shrugged and sat down at the bar. “Sure.”

Ignis placed one of the votive’s down between them, barely visible in the darkness, and held his hands around it. Gladio leaned in as if to see what was happening better when suddenly there was a small spark and the candle ignited, the warm glow of light quickly filling the space.

“Holy shit.”

Ignis chuckled, barely able to contain himself. “I’ve been working on that for months.”

“Ignis… you can wield the kings magic like the glaives.”

“I know.”

“Seriously, I’m jealous.”

“I have been working on healing spells too, but I’m not quite there yet.”

Gladio leaned back in his bar stool, still staring at the tiny flame between them. “Well… you certainly live up to your name.”

Ignis clicked his tongue. “I was waiting for that pun. Couldn’t come up with anything better than that?”

Crossing his arms, Gladio scoffed. “Well, not all of us are a walking talking dictionary.”

The strategist made a mildly affronted face. “You say that as if it’s an insult.”

A space of silence fell between them, the only noise the sizzle of the candle and the rain still thrashing against the windows.

“This is nice,” Gladio finally said.

“What? Sitting in the dark?”

“Just talking. Normally our conversations rotate around Princess. Training, schedules, expectations, etc. Honestly can’t remember just sitting down and having a conversation with you about…well… anything. Hell, I didn’t even know your cousins with a pirate.”

“To be fair, not many do, but I see your point.” Ignis picked up his glass and finished its contents. “Though I must admit I do get more gregarious once I’m lubed up.” A flush flooded his face when he realized how that sounded. “…with liquor,” he added. Reaching over to pick up Gladio’s mostly empty glass he tried not to notice the larger man stifling a laugh. “Care for more? Unless you want to stay sober for the walk back to the train station.”

Gladio looked over his shoulder to the sheets of water cascading down the floor-to-ceiling windows and made a dismissive noise. “Yeah I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere for a while. Plus, most of my clothes are still in your dryer.”

“Fair point.” He gave each glass a pour before putting the bottle away. “So, what do you propose we talk about to pass the time?” He held out the second glass to the shield and he took it.

Gladio shrugged. “Don’t know. Never been one for conversation starters.” For a moment Ignis thought he could see him chewing his lower lip in the dim light. He mimicked the motion without realizing it, idly wondering what expensive liquor would taste like against them. He pushed the thought aside…for the moment.

~

The shield wondered what was going through Ignis’ head. This was the first time he’d ever seen the adviser drink anything more than a flute of champagne, and honestly it was endearing to watch him let loose a little bit. Even just verbally.

“How about we just ask questions?” Ignis offered, leaning over the bar onto his elbows, liquor glass cupped by his hands.

Gladio shrugged. “Easy enough. Let’s see… Do you have any other exciting or famous relatives?”

Ignis shook his head. “Thankfully, no, but I will tell Balthier you’re a fan next time we trade correspondence.”

“Thanks.” Gladio picked up his glass and made his way back to the couch, despite the fact that there was nothing to watch. The stools at the breakfast bar were nice, but not terribly comfortable. Ignis followed him and occupied the spot on the other end of the sofa, drink in hand, and placed the candle on the coffee table.

“Your turn.”

Ignis pondered a moment, and Gladio couldn’t miss the strategist’s eyes roving over his chests and arms. He’d caught him looking in the past, but never so blatantly. Gladio had to admit, it stoked a little more than his ego.

“How much longer until your tattoo is finished?” said Ignis. “I know your father has some on his arms, but you’ve seem to have something much more ambitious in mind.”

Looking down at the outline of feathers down his arms, Gladio smirked. “Yeah, I might have bitten off a little more than I could chew. The outlines alone took about seven hours and the shading is going to be a nightmare. I’d say another thirty hours, minimum, until it’s done.”

“Goodness. Such a glutton for punishment.”

Gladio shrugged. “I have a high pain tolerance, but really it’s kind of addictive. I go back next week for some shading. You’re welcome to come with if you want. Unless you have a hot date or something Thursday afternoon.”

Ignis let out a faint laugh, adjusting his glasses. It was a tick of Ignis’ that showed that he was either highly irritated or trying to hide something. Gladio guessed it was the latter.

“Something funny?”

Crossing his legs, Ignis leaned against the arm rest of the couch. It was difficult to read his expression further in the dim light. “No, not funny really. Just… I hardly have any time to myself, let alone a real relationship. These movie nights are some of the closest moments I have to downtime.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Not even weekends?”

“That’s when I catch up on my studies and personal errands.”

“Psh, Iggy you’re a good-looking guy. Don’t tell me you’ve still got your V-card at twenty.”

A devious smile tugged at Ignis’ lips. “Oh well now I never said that.”

“Yeah? Who was the lucky lady?”

Ignis paused with his glass half way to his mouth and looked at Gladio as if he’d spoken another language. “Pardon?”

“Who was she? I don’t remember seeing you with anyone.”

The strategist opened his mouth and closed it again, seemingly debating what to say. “Gladio… I’m sorry. I thought you knew. I’m gay.”

In all honesty, Gladio had suspected that Ignis was at least bi. In his fantasies anyway. Though he’d never heard the advisor make any comment on anyone he admired sexually, but Ignis normally kept just about everything to himself. Up until now Gladio had never wanted to pry. Well… he wanted to, but it would have probably been rude. “Oh,” was all he managed to say.

“Sorry if it’s a bit of a shock.”

Gladio scratched the back of his head awkwardly and licked his lips. “No…Well… I did suspect it a little. I never did see you date anyone.”

Ignis hummed. “Well, not all of us can be a playboy in our spare time.”

To that, Gladio frowned. “Hey, I don’t sleep around as much as I let on. I go on dates, yeah, but most of the time I end up driving them home and that’s it.”

Ignis shifted forward in his seat. “Oh? The locker room talk I overhear between you and your friends might imply otherwise.”

Gladio shook his head. “Mostly it’s just that. Talk. I don’t spread the rumors that I’m a playboy but…I guess I don’t correct them either.”

“And why is that?”

Clearing his throat, Gladio looked down at his mostly empty glass. Normally he wouldn’t be talking so openly about this sort of thing. Not with someone he respected as much as Ignis. But the liquor had clouded his filters and inhibitions a little and he was getting close to the point of way-too-honest-drunk. “You talk like a psychologist. You know that?”

Ignis sat back a little on the couch. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to pry. I believe I mentioned I was bad at small talk.”

“Nah, it’s alright.” Gladio took a deep breath. “Can you keep a secret?”

“My top-secret security clearance would imply as much.”

Tracing one calloused finger along the rim of his glass, Gladio felt a lot like one would standing at the edge of a cold swimming pool. Knowing that if he just jumped it would be over quickly, but instead he hesitated. “I’m… I’m pretty sure I’m bi.”

Ignis didn’t say anything. Instead he just sat quietly and listened, waiting for more.

“Dad has all these expectations of me to eventually marry some noblewoman and have an heir and the guys at the gym have this image of me in their head. I think if they knew they… Shit I don’t know.”

When he didn’t say any more Ignis leaned forward and wrapped a hand around his wrist and squeezed. “I’m not saying tell them, not till you’re ready, but I don’t think they would react as negatively as you think.”

That did actually make him feel a little better. “Thanks, Iggy.”

Ignis leaned back again, leaving Gladio’s wrist cold where his hand once was. “When did you figure it out?”

Gladio scoffed at himself. “Now _that_ you might actually laugh at.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“I actually stumbled upon a book a while back. It had knights, dragons, damsels in distress, the whole nine. By the time I realized that the main character was falling for his male friend instead of the princess I was too invested in the story to put it down. By the time I was finished with it I began to question myself.” He chuckled nervously. “After that I browsed some porn with two guys and a girl and gradually went down that rabbit hole until there weren’t any girls left and…well here I am.”

Gladio’s eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, so he could see the dimples forming on Ignis’ cheeks as he smiled. “Well I can’t really laugh at that. It’s actually a rather endearing story. I, on the other hand, just sort of figured out that the female form didn’t much do it for me. Which I suppose is beneficial in my line of work. Most of the people I work with are men.”

Wondering to himself, Gladio tried to think if he’d ever caught Ignis giving any of their male coworkers a once-over. He couldn’t really think of any, but then again, he really hadn’t been paying attention. “You dated any of them? Coworkers I mean.”

Ignis’ voice dropped a few octaves unexpectedly. “Well now, I wouldn’t exactly call it dating. I’m not one to kiss and tell in the locker rooms, but if you want to hear some details without names I might be willing to elaborate.”

Gladio swallowed hard. “I’m listening.”

Finishing the last few drops of his drink, Ignis suddenly stood up. “But first, I think one more refresher is in order. I hadn’t expected to delve so deeply into conversation this evening.”

“Me neither.” He handed Ignis the glass as he walked by and took the moment to reposition himself on the couch, pulling the throw blanket off the spine and laying it across his lap. If they were going to have the conversation he thought they were… Well… These pants were already snug to begin with.

“So,” Ignis asked from the kitchen, “have you experimented with any of these desires yet?”

A mental image of the well-hidden and locked box under his bed came to mind. “I might have.”

“Another person?”

“No… but I haven’t had nearly enough to drink to tell you about my toy collection yet.”

Ignis smirked in the dim candle light of the kitchen as he replaced the cork in the bottle. “It’s a _collection_ , is it?”

“Shit…Yeah… I guess it is. Thank the Six for the internet and unmarked brown packages. I don’t think I’d ever be able to buy any of that from an actual store.”

Ignis brought back the glass and handed it to Gladio before sitting down on the couch next to him. Though Gladio didn’t miss that he’d sat down on the middle cushion instead of the far one he occupied a moment ago. “I don’t know about all that. Any of the adult shop employees I’ve met seem to be fairly free of judgement. Especially with some of the characters they see on a daily basis.”

“I suppose your right. I guess some of the stuff I have is pretty tame by comparison.” Gladio sipped his drink and decided that this definitely would be his last. He’d have to follow this one with water if he’d gotten to this level of no-verbal-filter. “So, what about this fuck buddy of yours?”

Ignis nearly choked on his liquor. Gladio patted him on his back as he regained his composure. “Good -cough- goodness. I don’t know if I would use _that_ term. We still respect each other and are professional in public. Besides, who do you suppose taught me magic?”

Gladio feigned a gasp and made a shocked face. “Oh Gods, are you sleeping with Noctis?”

He smacked Gladio’s shoulder. “If I did I certainly wouldn’t be drunkenly telling _you_ about it. Give me more credit than that.”

“That’s not a denial.”

“Shall I continue?”

“Shoot.”

“If you must absolutely know, he’s a Glaive. That’s how he taught me magic. He’s given me some additional instruction in wielding daggers too, so you can thank him for your shirt being torn as much as me.”

Gladio remembered Ignis whispering ‘checkmate’ in his ear and decided that, yeah, he did need to thank this guy. Whomever he was.

“Initially I had sought him out as an additional trainer since, no offense, you don’t use small weapons much and I wanted to branch out.”

“None taken.” Gladio was piecing together who he suspected Ignis’ trainer was, based on the information already given, but he kept it to himself. He’d admired the same person in passing too.

“After working so closely for a few months I began noticing lingering glances and touches that lasted longer than necessary. We both knew what the other wanted, but neither of us made the first move for weeks.”

Gladio grumbled something about bad romance movies.

Ignis smiled. “I did tell you I enjoyed the dance. Makes it more enjoyable in the end.”

“And was it?”

Leaning back on the couch, Ignis tilted his head back over the cushion. “In a moment. First you’re going to tell me about that collection of yours.”

“Iggy…”

“I could stop telling you my story too, if it’s getting uncomfortable.”

Gladio grumbled again before tipping his head back and downing what remained of his drink and setting it down on the table. He took a deep breath. “Well… I have one dildo, one vibrator, a cock ring, a plug, and a decent variety of lube.”

Ignis smirked, victorious. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He grumbled again.

“Though do be careful with those vibrators if they don’t have flared bases. That’s one trip to the ER I’m sure would be embarrassing for everyone involved.”

Eyebrows raised at the unsolicited advice. “Personal experience?”

“Oh goodness, no. Thankfully. That’s a lesson I learned second hand.”

There was a pause between them before Gladio lightly elbowed his counterpart. “You gonna keep your story going or should I elaborate on the color of my toys too?” Shit, he must be well drunk if those words just exited his mouth. Maybe he shouldn’t have chugged that last glass. At least Ignis was mostly keeping pace with him, and he weight quite a bit more than the strategist, so Iggy probably wasn’t faring much better.

Taking off his glasses, Ignis placed them on the coffee table in front of them and rubbed his eyes. With the clock on the oven off still it was unclear how late it had gotten. He supposed they could check their phones on the bar, but that would involve getting up and that wasn’t happening at the moment. Still, even in the dim light Gladio couldn’t help but admire Ignis sans-glasses. He’d seen him like that so infrequently that he might as well savor it.

“Anyway,” Ignis continued, “after a training match at the gym downtown he invited me back to his apartment for a drink. I accepted despite the fact that I had zero intention of drinking before driving home that evening.” He shifted in his seat again, the skin of his arm idly rested against Gladio’s bare elbow. “We walked the few blocks to his apartment mostly in silence. The tension in the air was tangible despite the fact that neither of us had actually vocalized what was about to happen.

“It wasn’t until we were walking up the steps to his door did I realize ‘ _this is it’_. He wasn’t my first, for certain, but he was one of the only two people I held such a deep desire for.”

 _One of two?_ Gladio wondered hopefully.

“Once the door was closed I hadn’t even time to hang my coat up before he was on me. He pressed me against the wall and practically assaulted me with his mouth. I had stubble burn on my neck for days, but it was worth it. I remember hearing the metal of his Glaive jacket clanging against the floor as we shed clothes on the way to his bedroom. He was much more experienced me, so I let him take the lead.”

Gladio had to take a deep breath to slow his heartrate down. In the darkness of the room and the alcohol swimming through his system there was nothing shielding his imagination from formulating the scene before his eyes.

“Quite a bit of it was a blur after we made it to the bed. I remember his mouth on me as his fingers worked me open. He brought me to completion in minutes from that alone. I can still hear the obscene noises he made swallowing everything.” Gladio let out the breath he was holding, too loudly for Ignis not to hear it, but he continued the story without losing pace. “After I got my wind back I decided to turn the tides on him. Grabbing his hips with my legs I managed to flip him onto his back, similar to how we’d done in the sparring arena only an hour before. I remember saying something cliché like ‘ _this seems familiar_ ’ or something like that before sinking down on him.”

Shifting again, Ignis’ hand landed to the side of Gladio’s thigh, tracing the edge of the blanket now balled up on his lap to hide the desire beneath it. When the back of Ignis’ fingers lazily traced up toward his knee before turning and rubbing around his leg Gladio’s face went eight shades hotter. “I…Ignis?”

“I rode him for what felt like forever, slowing to a crawl whenever his breath became erratic and his nails dug into my hips, begging for more.” Ignis’ fingers became more intentional and slid up the fabric of the purple sleep pants as Gladio’s breath seize in his throat. “Finally, he got through with my edging him. Flipping me over he fucked me until I saw stars. I was sore for quite a while after that, but I suppose that’s what I get for teasing a Glaive.”

Ignis’ fingers were sliding under the throw blanket now, inching their way toward where Gladio oh so desperately wanted them. By now he couldn’t hide the arousal on his face if he wanted to. Even in the darkness of the room he was sure it was painfully visible, both in his expression and the erection that Ignis’ knuckles were currently ghosting over before retreating again.

“Although, like I mentioned earlier, I do so enjoy the dance.”

Gladio felt fit to burst when finally, _finally,_ Ignis slid his hand up and palmed the painfully hard member tented under purple fabric.

~

“Fuck…Ignis…” Gladio gasped as he melted into the leather of the couch. Any lingering doubts Ignis had of their mutual attraction was cast aside as the larger man bucked up into his hand.

Sliding his thumb up toward the tip Ignis could feel that it was already wet with precum. Blanket tossed away Ignis took an instant to lean in and trace his nose along the underside of Gladio’s neck and jaw. He’d recently started growing his beard out along with his hair, and Ignis was wondering if he would be graced with another layer of stubble burn this evening. Twisting his wrist slightly Gladio pushed into him as his lips hovered around the shell of the shields ear. “Tell me you want this. I’ll stop if you don’t.”

“Iggy…” Gladio turned his head and aggressively mouthed the junction of Ignis’ throat. “Don’t you dare stop. I want this. I… Six… I have for a while. I’m just not sure h-”

Ignis leaned in and kissed him, cutting off his words. Strong fingers tangled in his hair as Gladio wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him forward. At this point Ignis was thoroughly glad he’d changed into his own sleep pants before Gladio arrived, because the thinner fabric just barely contained his own neglected need rubbing against Gladio’s as they ground into each other.

They kissed themselves breathless before Ignis decided to take things further. Picking himself up slightly he slid down Gladio’s torso until his knees touched the floor between the larger man’s feet. He hooked his fingers around the edge of the waistband and pulled down, aided by Gladio lifting his hips. Even in the darkness Gladio’s member was impressive as it twitched against his washboard abs, begging to be touched.

Ignis was positive this wouldn’t be Gladio’s first blowjob by a long shot, however, it being his first from a man he decided to take it slow. Wading into the waters Ignis wrapped his fingers around the proud member and stroked it a few times before leaning in and running the flat of his tongue from stem to head, earning him an appreciative moan from the shield.

Part of him wished he had a bottle of lube and a condom nearby, but considering he hadn’t predicted any of this and Gladio was rather ample, next time would require some further preparation. In the meantime, he was content with taking Gladio apart with what he had available.

Slipping the head between his lips he went down as far as his throat would allow before coming back up for air, using his hand to lavish attention on the parts his mouth couldn’t reach. Every now and then he slipped his wet fingers down to play with his balls and tease just a bit further. “Fuck… Ignis…” Gladio said through ragged breaths. “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

For an instant Ignis nearly picked his head up and start listing things, but at the moment he decided not to torture the man beneath him any further than he already had. However, the need building in his own core was crying out for attention and he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Lifting his head up, he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off as Gladio did the same from the couch. Naked together in the darkness Ignis crawled onto Gladio’s lap once more, noticing the feathery outlines against the flushed skin beneath him.

Gladio’s blown out eyes pleaded for more, and Ignis was lo to deny him.

Taking Gladio’s hand in his, he slid them down between them and wrapped the larger man’s fingers around them both. Gladio got the idea quickly and got a better grip before he started moving. Leaning back so he could prop his hands against Gladio’s knees Ignis began to thrust forward to meet Gladio’s strokes. “Yes,” he hissed when Gladio twisted his wrist just so, “like that. Don’t stop.”

Reaching forward with his free hand, Gladio traced his fingers roughly up Ignis’ chest and toyed with a nipple. His calloused fingers leaving a wake of fire behind them. This continued as they lost themselves in the moment. The coil of orgasm already winding itself tight in Ignis’ body.

“Iggy, I’m close.”

Shifting his weight Ignis reached forward and wrapped his hand around Gladio’s and moved with him. He was so close himself that if Gladio stopped at any instant he might go mad. It didn’t take long before Gladio’s breath caught in his throat and the flesh beneath his fingers began to pulse, coating both of their hands an instant before Ignis joined him, adding to the mess.

Once they caught their breath Ignis leaned in and lazily captured Gladio’s lips in his again. This time though, with the tension broken and the alcohol now superseding the lust they kissed lazy and sloppily until the mess in between them started dripping down their wrists.

Reaching down, Gladio picked up his tank top and cleaned up as best he could.

Ignis chuckled lightly. “Guess I’ll have to wash it again.”

Gladio smiled in the darkness and put the soiled shirt aside. “Keep it after you do. I want you to wear it next time I come by. When the brats aren’t in tow.”

“Oh? And what do you have in mind if I do?”

Gladio gripped Ignis’ hips and pulled him closer. “We’re going to do this again, only next time we’re going to skip the dance.”

 

~X~X~X

Not my best work, but damn that was fun to write. Normally I’m with Gladio. I can’t stand token romance plots, but this one deserved some slow burn. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
